His Healing Power
by LBx
Summary: Jenrya has a mysterious power, which in ancient China is both a blessing, and a curse. Jenruki later on
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna! Quick note, yes this is another new story. It will have Jenruki in it. And I hope no one gets offended by events which take place. I hope to update again as soon as possible! I'm drowning in schoolwork again! Please review! Ja!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Jenrya Lee smiled and stood.  
  
"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked the little boy beside him.  
  
The child grinned. Slowly, he raised and tested his arm.  
  
"It works again! Thank you sir!"  
  
The child bowed and took off running through the streets. Jenrya laughed softly. You had to love those street kids. They were so sweet. The dark- haired noble took a sip out of his water flask. Healing was hard work sometimes. That boy's arm had been pretty scraped up and Jenrya was amazed at how quick it had been to fix.  
  
Jenrya made his way down the crowded market streets of his chinese city home. People bustled about, buying food for the day and dragging along small children. Every once in a while he caught sight of a street kid, poor and hungry at the edge of the crowd. Some were good friends of his and knew they could trust him - even if he was a noble.  
  
"Darn it!"  
  
A sweet, femine voice caught Jenrya's attention. A girl his age stood in an alley way, wiping blood from her hand.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
The girl's violet eyes looked up in surprise. They narrowed as Jenrya took a step towards her.  
  
"What do you want noble dirt?"  
  
Jenrya wasn't intimidated. Most street kids didn't trust his type. The nobles were rich and powerful and never had time for the poor.  
  
"Did you hurt your hand?"  
  
"So what if I did? It's not like you'd care."  
  
She took a few steps backwards. Jenrya sighed.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help fix your-"  
  
"There she is!"  
  
Jenrya turned to see city guards coming at him. The girl took off in a mad dash. The guards ran past, waving their swords in anger.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
One guard stopped. "Are you that Lee kid who helps the street rats?"  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"Just stay away from that girl. She's trouble. You'd best get back to your house. Something big is going to happen soon, and you won't want to miss it."  
  
With that the guard took off after the others. Jenrya stared. Something big? What did that mean? And who was that girl? Jenrya shook his head. Too many question. Maybe he'd get time to talk to his father tonight. Taking off at a light jog Jenrya ran home. He was greated by a squeal.  
  
"Jenwya!" Shuichon Lee jumped at her brother and clung to his leg. "Where were you? I was getting lonely!"  
  
Jenrya laughed. "Sorry Shuichon. I was at the market and got sidetracked."  
  
"The marmet? Someday Shuichon will be big giwl and go wif Jenwya to the marmet too!"  
  
"Someday." Jenrya replied with a grin.  
  
He lifted the little girl up and walked into their large house.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"What is it Jenrya?"  
  
"You know when Father's getting home?"  
  
The children's mother appeared in the hallway.  
  
"No, I'm not sure. He seemed really worried this morning though. . . I wonder what's wrong?"  
  
"Father hasn't been the same since Kenru left."  
  
Another figured came into the hall. It belonged to Jenrya's older sister, Migra. The girl was dressed in a kimono, her hair pulled back.  
  
"Hey! Is that for. . ."  
  
"You bet!" Migra replied with a giggle. She twirled around. "How do I look?"  
  
"Fantastic!"  
  
"Migra, hold still for a minute. Your obi isn't tied right." The children's mother informed the girl. "And where is the haori I got you?"  
  
"Mother. . ."  
  
Shiuchon giggled. "Migwa getting mawied soon, right Jenwya?"  
  
"Right Shuichon. Migra's all grown up."  
  
"I am too!" Shuichon replied. She stuck her chin in the air.  
  
"Of course darling." Her mother said, gracefully moving around Migra to tie the obi.  
  
Jenrya set Shuichon on the floor. "Well, I'm going to my room for a bit. I'm exhausted."  
  
Leaving the girls to do well, whatever girls do, Jenrya padded down the hall. He slid open his door and walked over to his small table.  
  
"I'm so tired." He moaned, setting down the water flask and a few other objects. The boy rubbed his temples. It wasn't even the noon hour yet! Plus, he still wondered about what the guard had said, and who that girl had been. . .  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Jenrya turned to see Migra in his doorway.  
  
"Nothing, just tired."  
  
His sister put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm your sister, you can tell me. I know something's wrong Jen so spill already."  
  
"Really, it's nothing. I don't want to bother you. You're busy these days and don't have time for my problems."  
  
"Sure I do. Just because I'm getting married, doesn't mean you can't talk to me. I feel like an outsider in my own home! No one wants to share with me in case I get depressed."  
  
Jenrya grinned. "Well, this is a special time for you Migra. We don't want to ruin it."  
  
"You know, after I'm married mother will try to get you a girl to marry." Migra commented queitly. She kneeled on the floor and motioned for Jenrya to sit with her.  
  
"I know. I wish Kenru was still here. Mother misses him so much, and father just isn't the same. . ."  
  
Migra lay a hand on her brother shoulder.  
  
"Is that's what bothering you?"  
  
"No. I was at the market today, helping some of the street kids."  
  
"Again? Jen, you know mother hates when you do that. Soemday one of them won't be nice and rob you or something."  
  
"I know, I know. Anyways, I saw this one girl who's hand was bleeding. I was trying to talk with her when soem city guards came runnign past. They chased the girl away, but one guard stopped and asked if I was the Lee kid."  
  
Migra nodded. "Then what?"  
  
"He wanred me to stay away from he girl, then said I should get home. He said something big was going to happen and I wouldn't want to miss it." Jenrya finished.  
  
Grye eyes flashing, Migra rose. "I need to talk to mother, and so do you."  
  
"Why?" Jenrya stood and followed his sister into the hallway. "What is it Migra? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Mother?!" Migra's voice sounded stressed. "Mother, where are you? Shuichon?"  
  
There was a crash from down the hall. The two teens stopped and exchanged looks.  
  
"Mother?" Migra called again, more softly.  
  
They crept down the hall and peaked into the room. Both gasped.  
  
"Mother! Shuichon!" Migra screeched. She ran to the two figure laying in heaps on the floor.  
  
Jenrya searched the room, but didn't find anyone.  
  
"Migra, what do you think hap-"  
  
His sister turned and screamed, "Jenrya! Let him go!"  
  
Six large city guards had appeared in the doorway, one of which held Jenrya. The boy kicked the man as hard as he could. The man dropped him, cursing angerly. Jenrya ran to his sister's side.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded. Migra was shaking beside him.  
  
"We have orders to kill all of you. Don't give us any trouble and we'll let you die peacefully." The largest guard replied.  
  
"Why?" Migra asked. "Who wants to kill us and why?"  
  
The guards didn't answer.  
  
"Do you know who are father is?" Jenrya asked.  
  
They laughed. "Oh we know. That's why we're here to get rid of you."  
  
"Jen are Shuichon and, and mother. . ."  
  
"They're dead. Now all that's left is you two. We thought maybe you weren't home and were going to come back later, but we got lucky." The head guard sneered.  
  
They began to advance on the two teens. Jenrya stood in front of Migra.  
  
"Leave her alone. She's to be married to Fenja Ti and you won't want to deal with him."  
  
"Fenja Ti hm? Too bad that will never happen. She won't be around to marry anyone."  
  
"Leave them alone!"  
  
"Father!" Jenrya and Migra cried.  
  
Janyu stood behind the guards, glaring at them.  
  
"Don't kill my family because of my mistake. Please, they're just children!"  
  
"Forget it Janyu. Your youngest daughter and wife are already dead, and these two are next. You should have let Kenru go peacefully."  
  
"Kenru?" Migra breathed. "They don't mean. . ."  
  
She was cut off as her father yelled, "Get out of here, both of you!"  
  
"But father. . ." Jenrya started.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Janyu was giving the guards a pretty good fight. Migra grabbed her brother's arm.  
  
"Come on Jen!"  
  
They raced out of the house, but Migra tripped in the yard. The guard who had been chasing them grabbed her.  
  
"Migra!"  
  
"Jen, run! Don't worry, we'll be fine!"  
  
She was yanked back inside, the door slamming behind the guard. Jenrya swallowed. He was torn between listening, or going in after his sister. An unconcious guard flying out the window told him to run. His family could take care of themselves. Jenrya sprinted back to the market place, making sure to dodge city guards. It was hard, as they all seemed to be everywhere waiting for him. During one chase, a hand grabbed his arm as he rounded a corner. He was shoved against a wall, a hand clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Shh."  
  
Blinking, Jenrya saw the girl with the violet eyes. She watched the guards run off before releasing Jenrya.  
  
"Thanks," Jenrya managed to say between gasps.  
  
The girl shrugged. "What'd you do noble? City guards don't usually chase your type."  
  
"They killed my mother and sister, and they're trying to kill my father and other sister. Now they're after me as well!"  
  
"What'd yah do?" The girl asked again.  
  
"I don't know." Jenrya winced as he felt the start of a headache. "Everything happened so fast. . ."  
  
"I've been listening to the guards. They're following the orders of someone who wants to overthrow the government. You're a Lee, right?"  
  
"Yah." Jenrya replied gloomily. "It seems everyone is asking me that today."  
  
The girl snorted. "I'd imagine. Your father is in pretty deep."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Jenrya sighed. "Fine, don't tell me then. By the way, my name's Jenrya. You are. . .?"  
  
"Ruki," The girl answered. "Ruki Makino." 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Okay, here is the second chapter. Anyone ever watch the Amazing Race? lol. I hate shows like this, but this one is just too funny! Glad you guys like the story line! It just came to me while doing homework. I just want to say, Migra and Kenru are names I made up, so don't like, quote me on them or anything, K? Enough talking, go read and review!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ruki didn't know why she had helped the Lee boy. Now he was following her. She turned angerly and glared at him.  
  
"Listen, just because I saved you doesn't mean you get to follow me, got it?"  
  
Jenrya stared back at her.  
  
"What do you expect me to do? I don't know the rules of the street, you do." He shrugged carelessly. "I figure I'm safe with you."  
  
"Safe until I pound your face in," Ruki growled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ruki started walking again, annoyed with the strange noble boy. He had a home, why didn't he return to it? Oh right, his daddy had got the guards out to kill him, she'd almost forgotten.  
  
"You know, we could learn alot from each other."  
  
Ruki stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jenrya looked at her. "I said, we oculd learn alot from each other."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You can teach me about the street so that I'll get out of your hair, and I could teach you to read and write."  
  
"What makes you think I can't already read and write?"  
  
"Well, you live on the street. Most street kids don't know how-"  
  
"I'm not a street kid, okay? I'm an unlucky 16 year old girl."  
  
"So you're 16 too?" Jenrya mused.  
  
"Yes I am. Why?"  
  
"No reason." He grinned at her sheepishly. "If you can read, sorry if I offended you."  
  
"You didn't. I can't read chinese, only. . ." Ruki let her voice trail off.  
  
"Only what?" Jenrya asked.  
  
"Never mind." Ruki couldn't believe she'd almost told him her secret.  
  
She began walking again, not really caring if he followed her. He was just a dumb noble boy, she could lose him easily.  
  
An hour later, Ruki changed her mind about that.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried in frustration.  
  
Jenrya was still following her. Ruki had tried everything to lose him, but he always found her again.  
  
"Can't I just stay with you, for the night? I won't be a problem. I don't need to eat, and I'll sleep where ever. . ."  
  
"No, no, no, no, NO!"  
  
Ruki walked into an old building which had long since been abandoned. It was her home for the week. Jenrya was still talking.  
  
"I promise I'll leave in the morning. Just one night, that's all I'm asking. I'll be quiet and listen to you-"  
  
"FINE!" Ruki tunred and glared at him. "Just shut up already!"  
  
Jenrya grinned and sat down. "I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
Ruki let out a low growl as she opened the basket containing her food supplies. Were noble's always this annoying?  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
She felt Jenrya come up behind her. She slammed the lid shut.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
Jenrya gave her a long look. Ruki shifted feet, feeling uncomfortable. She hadn't noticed how the noble's grey eyes looked through people before.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He went back to where he had been sitting and stretched out on he floor. Ruki scowled and opened the basket again. She assumed that the noble would be hungry, even if he had promised he wouldn't eat her food. All she had was a small piece of salted beef and a few vegtables, all of which she had stolen. She pulled them out and set them on the ground. Jenrya looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I know you'll be hungry, so I might as well share my supper with you now." She said in response to his look.  
  
Jenrya sat up slowly, still giving her a strange look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He reached over and took her hand, causing her to wince. It had a nasty scab on it. Jenrya inspected it with a frown. Ruki pulled away when she felt a cool tingle on her skin.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?!"  
  
"Fixing it," Was Jenrya's reply.  
  
He reached for her hand again, but Ruki held it behind her. Grey eyes gave her a long look, giving Ruki the sensation she was drowning. The girl blinked and looked away quickly. Jenrya tugged her arm gently and Ruki surrendered it. His fingers touched her skin once more, sending the cool tingle up and down her cut. When he let go, Ruki looked down to see there was no sign of the scab ever being there.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Jenrya asked casually.  
  
He picked up the meat and broke it in two. As he handing one half to Ruki she said,  
  
"Get rid of that scab?"  
  
Jenrya shrugged. Ruki frowned. She'd never seen anything like that before. Was that what the guards had meant when they had said . . .  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The two teens turned at the new voice. The boy Jenrya had healed that morning stood in the doorway.  
  
"What is it? Did you get hurt again?"  
  
Jenrya walked over and lifted the boy up. A pain shot through his heart as he remembered picking Shuichon up the same way.  
  
"No, but my- my mother. . ."  
  
Jenrya silenced the boy. "Take me to her."  
  
The boy nodded and they left. Ruki peered out the doorway, but she couldn't see Jenrya anymore. She smirked.  
  
"Bet he'll get lost trying to get back. Oh well, he's not my problem anymore."  
  
The girl yawned and went back inside. Finally, she could rest without that annoying noble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ruki, wake up."  
  
Moaning, Ruki opened her eyes. It was dark out and hard to see.  
  
"Who-"  
  
"It's Jenrya. I need your help, come on."  
  
He shook her gently. Ruki scowled.  
  
"Fine, just hang on noble dirt."  
  
She sat up and realized Jenrya was already out the door. Ruki padded after him, pausing to slip on her sandels. Jenrya reached for her arm and pulled her down the quiet night street. They stopped at a small hut which was lit by candle glow. Ruki glanced around. There were children everywhere it seemed. In one corner of the room sat a woman, moaning in pain.  
  
"She's deathly ill, I have to heal her. Can you watch the kids?"  
  
"What? You woke me up to babysit these gakis?" Ruki exclaimed angerly, not noticing her use of Japanese.  
  
"Onegai Ruki?"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You know Japanese?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll ask how you know later."  
  
Ruki stared at him. He knew Japanese, but how? She managed to stammer an answer of yes. Jenrya let out a releived sigh. For the first time Ruki noticed how tired he appeared.  
  
"What, past your bed time noble?" She sneered.  
  
Jenrya glared at her. He didn't respond, but turned and went back to the woman. Ruki didn't know how long she was there, but when they finally left the sun was rising. The woman was healed, but Jenrya was exhausted. Ruki kept glancing over, not sure if he was going to be okay. When they returned 'home' Jenrya collapsed on the floor. He rubbed his temples, letting out a long sigh.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ruki asked.  
  
"So tired. That woman required more healing than I thought."  
  
Jenrya began to cough violently. Ruki hurried for a bowl of water.  
  
"Drink this."  
  
He took it, draining it in one gulp. Setting the bowl on the floor, Jenrya grinned weakly.  
  
"Arigato Ruki."  
  
Once more, Ruki wondered how he knew Japanese. He was Chinese, she could clearly see that. Before she could question him though, she heard his soft snores. The noble boy was out like a light. Ruki shook her head in amusement. What a funny person, this Jenrya. She leaned against the wall and watched him sleep, a small smile forming on her lips. Soemtime later she heard feet padding up to the door.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Hm?" Ruki turned. The young boy stood there, holding out a flask.  
  
"My mother said to give this to the noble healer. It's in return for his service."  
  
Ruki took it and nodded. "I'll give it to him when he wakes."  
  
The boy hurried away.  
  
"Ruki? Who was it?"  
  
Jenrya sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"That boy again. He dropped off something for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Jenrya was too tired to say anything, and Ruki didn't know what to say to the noble boy. Footsteps broke into their thoughts.  
  
"Are you the noble who can heal?"  
  
A young girl appeared in the doorway. Jenrya nodded.  
  
"Oh, can you please help my sister!"  
  
Another girl appeared, looking small and frightened. Jenrya becekoned them over. Ruki watched as he rested a hand on the one girl's arm, which was cut deeply. Within seconds it had magically healed. Just as those girls left, more people arrived to see Jenrya. Ruki watched in amazement all day as street people came into her home. They all wanted Jenrya to help them somehow. As the day wore on Ruki began to notice that Jenrya was tiring again. Finally, just after the supper hour, she told everyone to leave him alone until the morning.  
  
"Thanks Ruki," Jenrya mumbled. He rested his head in his hands.  
  
"Why didn't you just send them away?" Ruki demanded.  
  
He grinned at her. "Why do you care all of a sudden? Too much noise for you?"  
  
She shot him a glare and didn't answer the question. Instead she said, "At least I won't need to steal any food tonight."  
  
Ruki motioned to a pile of food in one corner of the room. Everyone who had come insisted on giving Jenrya something for his services.  
  
"Go ahead and dig in. I'm too wiped to think of eating."  
  
He lay back and closed his eyes. Ruki shook her head.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The girl lifted up the flask they'd got early that morning. She sniffed the contents and frowned.  
  
"I wonder what this stuff is?"  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Jenrya stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"I thought you were too tired to do anything," Ruki teased.  
  
The boy shrugged and took the flask. He smelt the contents, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"It smells strong, whatever it is."  
  
Jenrya tipped his head back and took a swallow.  
  
"Are you crazy? You don't just drink a strange liquid here on the streets!" scolded Ruki.  
  
Wiping his mouth, Jenrya held the flask out to her.  
  
"Try it. It's not that bad."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not touching that stuff. Not until I know what it is."  
  
Jenrya smirked. "Some street girl you are. I thought you'd be the adventurous one."  
  
"I am, but I'm not the crazy one," Ruki retorted. She folded her arms across her chest and gave Jenrya a stern gaze.  
  
The boy shrugged. "If you're too scared, that's okay."  
  
"What?!" Ruki grabbed the flask from Jenrya. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Maybe it is street girl, maybe it is."  
  
Ruki took a deep drink from the flask. "Beat that noble dirt."  
  
Giving her an amused look, Jenrya took back the flask. He gulped down some of the liquid, then handed it to Ruki.  
  
"Beat that."  
  
They continued on until the flask was empty. When it was, Jenrya tossed it aside.  
  
"Pretty good, street girl."  
  
"Not bad yourself, noble." Ruki murmured back.  
  
Jenrya pulled her to him. "What ever that was, it was interesting."  
  
Ruki giggled. "You could say that." She gave Jenrya a flirting smile. "So, how bad are you noble?"  
  
"Bad enough," Jenrya replied, kissing her hard.  
  
Ruki moaned softly. She let her mouth work with Jenrya's, her mind not thinking of what they were doing.  
  
"So, how bad are you street girl?" Jenrya asked, pulling away.  
  
She grinned at him. "You'll see. The night is still young noble, still young." Ruki reached up and kissed him again, giggling. She had plans for Jenrya. He'd see how bad she was. That he would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, one question, how do you get italics and bold to show on ff.net? I can't figure that one out! If you know, please tell me! Thanks for reading! Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's the next chapter! Too bad school starts again tomorrow. . . I'll try to update at least once before next weekend if the homework isn't too bad. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
  
  
DarkLightAngel9 : It's not becuase of that. You'll see later on.  
  
The Legendary Tamer: Thanks, but. . . I have to use WordPad. My computer has such old word processing programs that I can't save in html either. It doesn't know what that is!  
  
Archforge: After I wrote the story, I felt bad for killing em, but yeah, it kinda needed to be done. ~sweat~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jenrya woke the next morning with a spliting headache. He groaned softly and opened his eyes.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
Next to him lay Ruki, both teens were covered by a blanket. Their clothes were in piles on the floor. Now Jenrya really had a headache.  
  
"Please don't tell me that we-"  
  
He stopped when he heard Ruki moan. The girl was waking up. Her violet eyes fluttered opened, and turned cold.  
  
"What the heck?!"  
  
Ruki sat up, holding the blanket to her body. The glare she gave Jenrya sent chills down his spine.  
  
"I think I know what that stuff was," Jenrya said weakly. "Wine. Strong wine."  
  
"I knew I couldn't trust you, noble dirt." Ruki spat angerly.  
  
"Well it isn't all my fault. You got drunk too."  
  
They sat in silence, glaring at each other. Finally Jenrya sighed.  
  
"Close your eyes, I'm getting dressed."  
  
"Why should I? This is all your fault! Close your eyes, noble dirt."  
  
"Ruki, we don't need you stubbern attitude right now."  
  
She shot him an icy look. "My stubbern attitude?"  
  
The girl flipped her long hair, which was hanging down past her waist. Clearly she had been out of her mind last night. That noble had done a pretty good job of brain-washing her. But that wasn't going to work anymore.  
  
Jenrya's felt his cheeks start to burn. He had to admit, Ruki was pretty good looking, but last night he had disgraced his family. He couldn't go around sleeping with any old girl, espcially a street one.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
Blinking, Jenrya focused back on Ruki.  
  
"Uh, nothing," he stammered. "You can get changed first."  
  
Ruki was surprised at how quickly he had given in. Once Jenrya shut had his eyes, she stood and slipped on her clothes.  
  
"So what do you remember about last night?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," The boy replied, somewhat misreably.  
  
Ruki scowled slightly. Was she not good enough for him? He made it sound like he regreted everything! Wait, wasn't that a good thing? Pulling back her hair, Ruki looked over at Jenyra. His head was turned away from her, eyes shut tight. The girl smiled at the scene.  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
Quickly she hide her smile as Jenrya looked back at her.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
Ruki nodded, and stepped outside. She could hear Jenrya dressing, along with the sounds of the near-by market. Soon people would be coming around looking for Jenrya, if it was to be anything like yesturday.  
  
"Ready for another busy day?"  
  
Turning, Ruki saw Jenrya standing behind her.  
  
"I guess. Look, here comes the first person now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the weeks passed the two teens got into a routine. Everyday people would come to have Jenrya fix their scabs and bruises. They'd leave behind food for him and Ruki to eat, then be back the next day. Luckily nothing came of that night they had been drunk, and it drifted from memory. The city guards still seemed to be on the look out for Jenrya. Ruki did all the wondering around the market, listening to some of the guards. It sounded like they had locked up Janyuu Lee. When Jenrya heard this he sighed with relief.  
  
"At least I know he's alive. Now if only I knew about Migra."  
  
Ruki had heard quite alot about Jenrya's family, although she never shared about hers. One day Jenrya asked her about them.  
  
"You must have a family, and I'm guessing they're Japanese."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, that's where I'm from, Japan."  
  
Jenrya looked at her with new intrest.  
  
"Really? How did you end up here then?"  
  
It was a long story that Ruki wasn't too keen to share. After awhile Jenrya's bugging got annoying though and she gave in and told him.  
  
"My mother brought me to China back when I was ten. We never got along too well, and ended up having a fight. I ran off to these streets and hide from her until I knew she had returned home. I hated the noble life."  
  
"You were a noble?"  
  
Jenrya seemed surprised by this news. Ruki always insulted him by calling him a noble, yet she had once been one?  
  
"I was. It was pretty boring and I hated it."  
  
After that Jenrya didn't ask anything more. He pondered on the news, wondering if that could help him in the future. If he ever saw his father again, and Migra. If only he knew where Kenru was! His older brother would help.  
  
One night, nearly ten months after the day Ruki and Jenrya had first met, a man came to see them.  
  
"Word is there's a girl looking for a boy named Jenrya. We all assumed she was looking for you. Says her name is Migra."  
  
Jenrya jumped up, grey eyes wide.  
  
"Bring her here please!"  
  
An hour later the boy heard familiar footsteps. A girl walked in the door and glanced around.  
  
"Jenrya?" her voice was just above a whisper.  
  
"Migra!"  
  
The two ran and hugged each other.  
  
"I thought you might have been dead!" Migra sobbed. "I was so worried about you!"  
  
Jenrya pulled back from his sister.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"He's locked up, but alive. They won't kill him. I managed to escape before they killed me. I spent months trying to find you! Jenrya, I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
Just then Migra noticed the girl standing in the corner of the room. They gave each other look overs. Jenrya stepped back.  
  
"Migra, this is Ruki. Ruki, this is my older sister Migra."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Migra bowed slightly. This was a street girl who didn't require respect from a noble, but since her brother knew her. . .  
  
The younger girl shrugged. Jenrya smiled at his sister.  
  
"She's not so mean once you get to know her," he whispered.  
  
Ruki cast him a skeptic look. She didn't like being talked about behind her back. Jenrya motioned for Migra to sit down. The girl glanced down at the dusty floor. Her brother wanted her to sit on THAT?  
  
"What's wrong? Floor not good enough for you, noble?" Ruki sneered.  
  
Jenrya shot her a look. Ruki gazed away, her chin raised stubbernly. Migra sat down, wary of the street girl.  
  
"Jenyra, I've come to enlist your help."  
  
The boy turned his attention back to his sister, his grey eyes questioning her.  
  
"We have to help free father. They've kept him locked up for months now. If we leave tomorrow, we can save him. They're holding him not too far from here."  
  
After a moment Jenrya nodded. "We'll leave early tomorrow morning."  
  
"What?!" Ruki felt her eyes widen. "You're leaving with her?"  
  
Migra smirked at the street girl. Jenyra blinked in surprise to Ruki's reaction.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Can I talk to you outside for a minute."  
  
Before Jenrya could respond she had dragged him out the door.  
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
The boy was taken aback.  
  
"What do you mean? Migra's my sister, we have to go save my father."  
  
"Jenrya Lee, you haven't seen her for months! How can you just trust her so easily?"  
  
"Like I said, she's my sister. I don't see why you're so worried Ruki." Jenrya frowned at her. "I trust Migra and we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"But she-"  
  
"No, don't say anything Ruki. I won't have you talking bad about Migra."  
  
"ARE YOU THAT BLIND?!" Ruki shouted, not caring who heard. "Jenrya, she could be plotting your death for all you know! You can't just run off with her!"  
  
"And who are you to tell me what to do? You're just a street girl, you could never understand! Migra's my sister, I owe her my trust!"  
  
Ruki stepped back, feeling as if Jenrya's words were knives stabbing into her. He did think of her as just a street girl. She should of known all along, he was just using her. That's how all nobles worked.  
  
"Fine," Ruki hissed. "Go, see if I care! But don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
She turned and fled down the street. Jenrya watched her go, fighting the urge to call out to her. He didn't need Ruki anymore. She was just a street girl, Migra was his sister. After tomorrow everything would be back to normal.  
  
"Temper, temper."  
  
Jenrya turned to see Migra just inside the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He scowled. "She's not worth our time. Let's just leave now Migra."  
  
Migra nodded. The sooner the better as far as she was concerned. The two started off. As they walked down the steps to the market Ruki watched with a pained heart. She had been wrong, Jenrya was just like every other noble. How stupid she had been to think of him as a friend, or anything more.  
  
As Migra lifted her skirts to step down Ruki saw a flash of metal. The girl had a dagger tied to her ankle. Ruki's first thought was to warn Jenrya, but she stopped herself. Let him go. She didn't care if he died. Ruki turned her back on the brother-sister pair, hoping it would be for the last time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, another chapter! One of the last in the story. For now, italics will be words inside [I] [I] so just imagine they're there. Er, yeah. Hope you like this chapter. It turned out rather . . . interesting ~sweat~ You'll see. R/R!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"In here."  
  
Migra led Jenrya into a dark room. She shut the door behind them and turned. Candles instantly began to glow, sending chills through the girl's body. [I] I'm sorry Jenrya.[I]  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Jenrya Lee."  
  
Looking up, Jenrya felt his eyes widen in surprise. The person who had spoken looked too familiar. They rose from their grand chair, motioning to the guards to step away.  
  
"Kenru?"  
  
The young man smiled.  
  
"So, you remember me brother." He turned to Migra. "Thank you, I dismiss you now."  
  
Jenrya also turned to his sister.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
She looked down and studied her feet.  
  
"Of course she knew Jenrya. Everyone knows. Come and sit down while we talk."  
  
Numbly, the boy made his way over to the low table. He sat down across from Kenru, feeling uneasy.  
  
"How have you been? The last I heard, you were living on the streets."  
  
Jenrya raised his head. "That's right. A street girl took me in."  
  
Kenru seemed amused. "A street girl, hm? And tell me, did anything happen between you and this girl?"  
  
"No, we never -" Jenrya paused. There had been that one night when Ruki and him had been drunk. . . His face flushed at the memory.  
  
[I] So, [I] Kenru thought, [I] I was right. Something did happen between them. [I]  
  
"You never what?"  
  
"We never got close to each other. She just helped me out a few times."  
  
"And what did you do, living on the streets? Did you steal for food?"  
  
Jenrya shook his head.  
  
"Then how did you get food? You must have ate."  
  
"People gave it to me."  
  
"They gave it to you? And why would they do a thing like that?" When his brother didn't answer, Kenru narrowed his eyes. "Tell me." He hissed angerly.  
  
Jenrya sat still, glaring at the man across from him. This imposter wasn't his brother. It couldn't be true.  
  
"You helped them, am I right? You used some sort of power and helped them?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Answer me! Did you not use those powers that father so foolishly gave you?! Answer me you freak!"  
  
Kenru's behaviour didn't surprise Jenrya, but he still refused to believe this was his older brother.  
  
"Do you know why you were born?" Kenru demanded. "You were born to be a living experiment! Father favored you because you were different. He had somehow managed to give you a special power, a power to heal. He gave you all his attention, treating Migra and I like we were nothing! NOTHING!"  
  
Kenru rose and paced the room.  
  
"He never cared what we did, it was always 'Jenrya this, Jenrya that.' And when Shuichon was born, he didn't pay that much attention to her either! It was always you! You, the freak of nature who shouldn't even be here!"  
  
Everyone in the room fell silent. Migra glanced at her brothers. Jenrya looked as if he was made of stone, Kenru as if he were glass ready to break.  
  
"Lock him up!" Kenru yelled to the guards. "Get him out of my face! I never want to see this freak again!"  
  
Two guards came forward and hulled Jenrya to his feet. They brought him down a long, dark hallway to a small room of cells. Jenrya suspected he was now below ground. They shoved him inside a cell, locked it, and left. Jenrya slumped against the wall. How could this have happened? If he had just listened to Ruki, he'd still be with her in the streets. The boy closed his eyes. He might as well get some sleep because he wasn't going anywhere soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next sound Jenrya heard was metal on metal. He opened his eyes, seeing it was dark still. How long had he slept? The cell door creaked.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Shh, Jenrya, it's me."  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
The boy stood up. Ruki had just opened the door, using the end of an arrow. She slid it into the quiver on her back.  
  
"Are you okay?" She questioned hesitantly.  
  
"I'm fine now, thanks."  
  
In the low light Ruki saw him smile at her. She felt herself blush and looked away.  
  
"Come, I know where they're keeping your father."  
  
The two made their way silently out of the prison. Through a window Jenrya saw moonlight. So, it was night again. Ruki led him outside and across a courtyard. Near a small building she stopped.  
  
"He's in here."  
  
The girl reached for an arrow and began to pick the lock. Jenrya glanced around, in case there were guards, but he didn't see any. The door opened and Jenrya entered inside. Janyuu Lee was in one corner of the room . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenru in the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, you came after all. I thought maybe the street girl would go soft on me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean you haven't guessed? She was working for me all along."  
  
Jenrya stepped back, bumping into Ruki. She had just entered the building. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Kenru.  
  
"You again!"  
  
Kenru sighed. "Don't try to fool the poor boy, he already knows."  
  
Jenrya's eyes darted between Ruki and Kenru. It couldn't be true, could it? Ruki had tried to warn him, had saved him.  
  
"Don't listen to his lies Jenrya."  
  
His eys resting on Ruki, Jenrya gave her a long look. She gazed back at him, her own violet eyes hard.  
  
"Lies are they? I'm his brother, his kin. I wouldn't lie to him street girl."  
  
"Yes you would! You don't care about him, no matter if he's your brother!" Ruki shot back angerly. "You killed your mother and youngest sister! You locked up your father and now you want to kill Jenrya too!"  
  
Grey eyes wide, Jenrya watched Ruki yell at Kenru. She hardly ever shown any kind of emotion, but now she was full of an angery fire.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. It is the street girl who lies brother. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially you."  
  
"Lier!" Ruki screamed. "Lier!"  
  
"If you don't shut up street girl, I'll call for the guards. Now Jenrya, who are you going to believe? Some street girl or your only brother?"  
  
Ruki bit her lip. Jenrya would pick Kenru, she knew it. She would die because she had tried to save him. How foolish she had been. Jenrya spent a long moment thinking. Then, he turned to Ruki. He took her bow and grabbed an arrow out of her quiver.  
  
"Yes, do it!" Kenru encouraged. "Kill the lier!"  
  
Fear grabbed Ruki. So, Jenrya was to kill her then? But to her shock the boy turned.  
  
"I will Kenru, and you are the lier."  
  
He raised the bow, knocked on and aimed. Kenru's face went pale.  
  
"Jenrya, think about this, please. She's just a street girl, you can't-" He was cut off as Jenrya released the arrow.  
  
There was a blood chilling scream.  
  
"Ruki, help me get my father out of here!"  
  
The two teens grabbed Janyuu and made a run for it. Just as they escaped the yard, Migra and some guards came. The girl picked up the arrow and gazed in the direction of her younger brother. Jenrya froze, knowing she had seen them. But she didn't shout, just mouthed,  
  
'Good luck.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenrya lay his father on the bed, watching him closely. The man was still out cold. The boy sighed and sat in the lone chair of the room. Hopefully Janyuu would be okay. Ruki came in and held out a cup of water to Jenrya.  
  
"Drink."  
  
He took and drank from it, realizing hiw thirsty he was.  
  
"Thank you Ruki."  
  
She nodded and gazed over at Janyuu.  
  
"Is he going to be okay Jenrya?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. You can go get some sleep, I'm staying here tonight."  
  
Ruki turned to the boy. He didn't sound worried, but she could see he was. His grey eyes were unusually cold-like and hard. His forehead creased in concern, his dark hair falling into his eyes. She reached over and lay a hand gently on his cheek.  
  
"If you're staying, then I'm staying."  
  
Jenrya pulled her onto his lap. She curled up against him and closed her eyes. Tonight had been horrible. Kenru's scream echoed in her mind, and the insane look in his eyes would haunt her in dreams. Ruki could only imagine what Jenrya must be thinking.  
  
"Ruki? Why did you come back?"  
  
She gazed up at Jenrya. His eyes held a questioning look now.  
  
"Well, because I had to."  
  
"You had to?"  
  
Ruki nodded, stalling to find the right words.  
  
"Even though you hadn't listened to me, I had to help you. I know Migra was your sister and I know you had to trust her." She added, seeing the look Jenrya gave her. "We've known each other for almost a year, and I couldn't just through that all away because of a fight. I saw the dagger Migra had tied to her ankle, but decided not to warn you. Later on I felt guilty and knew I had to save you."  
  
"So you did it because you felt guilty?"  
  
"No, I-" Ruki stopped when she saw the amused look on Jenrya's face. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You Ruki-san." Jenrya replied.  
  
"Arigato Jen-san," She answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"But seriously Ruki, was it just because you felt guilty?"  
  
"No, it's because I-" She paused and gave him a long gaze. "Ai shitaru Jen- san." Ruki murmured softly.  
  
The boy's eyes now widened in surprise. He hadn't expected that, but he was glad she had said it. The girl let out a yawn and leaned against him, closing her violet eyes.  
  
"Ai shiteru Ruki-san," Jenrya whispered as the girl fell asleep in his arms. He stroaked her hair before settling in for the long night of caring for his father. "Wo ai ni." The boy repeated with a smile. (A/N: to my knowledge, "wo ai ni" is chinese for I love you. Correct me if I'm wrong please.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later Ruki woke as sunlight poured into the window. She rolled over and smiled at Jenrya, who lay next to her.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
She shook the boy, making him groan.  
  
"It's too early Ruki."  
  
Letting out a small giggle, the girl leaned over and kissed him. Jenrya wrapped his arms around her waist, his grey eyes grinning at her.  
  
"Aren't we perky this morning," He teased.  
  
The girl blushed, something only Jenrya could make her do. Ruki lay her head on Jenrya's bare chest, sighing contently. After Kenru's death the government had taken care of the guards and other people following the man. It seemed he wanted to take over China. Word was, Kenru had gone crazy. Migra had disappeared - Jenrya thought she had fled the country. That left him to care for his father. Ruki had agreed to help, moving into the Lee's home.  
  
Jenrya yawned. "I have to go check on father." He kissed Ruki's forehead and rose from the bed to dress. Once he had left the room, Ruki also got up. Entering the kitchen minutes later, she began to prepare breakfast. Janyuu was now strong enough to eat in the main room with the teens. Jenrya brought him in, then helped Ruki finish making the meal. As they sat down, Janyuu smiled at the girl.  
  
"I thank you for my life and Jenrya's. If there is anything you want, just name it."  
  
Ruki was quiet. There was something she wanted. Something she found she needed after seeing what had happened with the Lee family.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There is one thing I want . . ."  
  
"Just name it."  
  
Ruki could feel Jenrya watching her. She hadn't told him yet, the one thing she wanted. Ruki hoped it wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"I want to return home, to Japan, and find my family."  
  
"Then I'll make sure Jenrya gives you enough money for the trip then."  
  
They finished the meal in silence, everyone lost in thought. Jenrya helped his father back to bed, then watched Ruki cleaning up. His grey eyes followed her every move. When Ruki couldn't take it anymore she looked at him.  
  
"Just say it. Tell me you hate me. I know you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do, I can tell."  
  
Ruki walked over and stood in front of him. Jenrya shook his head.  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. Ruki could hear the sound of money inside.  
  
"This should be more than enough for your trip."  
  
The girl took the cloth, holding it to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No Ruki," Jenrya hugged her. "Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later Ruki stood in front of the ship that was to take her home. This was what she wanted, she wanted to go home. Jenrya lay a hand on her arm.  
  
"I'll miss you Ruki."  
  
She gazed up at him. Funny, her rule had always been not to get emotionally attatched to someone. Now look where she was.  
  
"I'll miss you too Jenrya."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her softly. For the first time it hit Ruki, she was leaving him behind. They pulled back, giving each other sad looks.  
  
"I have to go. Goodbye Jenrya."  
  
Ruki picked up her one bag and turned towards the ship.  
  
"Take care." Jenrya called after her.  
  
Boarding the ship, Ruki cast one last look his way. Then she turned her back to him, not liking the pain she felt in her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Jenrya returned home, his father was waiting for him out front. Janyuu put a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"The ship left?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Janyuu studied the boy for a moment. Then he said,  
  
"Another ship leaves in three days. You could go to Japan and find her."  
  
Jenrya looked up in surprise.  
  
"But what about you? I can't leave you all alone back here in China. Besides, mother would have been upset if I went after some street girl. She thought that nobles had to marry nobles."  
  
"True," Janyuu replied. "Your mother would have wanted you to be happy though. I know you love Ruki, and I know she cares deeply about you. She risked her life for you. Go, and don't worry about me."  
  
Go to Japan and find Ruki? His father really wanted him to go after her?  
  
"Are you -"  
  
"I'm sure Jenrya, go. It's my fault all this happened, the least I can do is let you be with her."  
  
Jenrya smiled. "It's not your fault. Just think, if none of this had happened, I'd have never met her." He leaned over and hugged Janyuu. "Thank you father." 


	5. Chapter 5

Haha, and you all thought I wouldn't add anymore! Well, I know I haven't updated in like, at least 2 weeks now, but there is more to this story! After this chapter, there is one short conclusion chapter and it's done. *sniff* So sad, ne? Okay, enough talking. As always, please R/R and I'll try to have the last part up as soon as possible! (I've been having alot of homework lately ~sigh~ But I'll try. It's already written, so . . .)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruki sat in her new room of her mother's Japanese home. After a lot of questioning, Rumiko Makino had excepted her daughter's return. The woman was curious of Ruki's adventures, and seemed to spend all her free time bugging her. Ruki set down the brush she was using, glancing in the mirror.  
  
"I still think you should cut your hair."  
  
Rumiko leaned in the doorway, watching her daughter. Ruki fingered her waist-length hair. Those last nights with Jenrya sprang into her mind. The way he would run his fingers through her long hair, kissing her softly. . .  
  
"I don't want to. I like my hair this length."  
  
The older woman sighed. Ruki was still as stubbern as ever. A knock sounded on the main door.  
  
"I'll go get that."  
  
Rumiko left her spot on the doorframe and walked down the long hall. When she opened the door she got a surprise. A young boy with midnight blue hair stood there, his clothes dirty and slightly torn.  
  
"Does Ruki Makino live here?"  
  
His accent was heavy Chinese, but he didn't fumble with the language. Rumiko nodded.  
  
"Yes she does, why?"  
  
At that moment Ruki came down the hall. Her eyes widened at the sight of the boy.  
  
"Jenrya!"  
  
Rumiko stepped back as her daughter ran past her. The woman winced as Ruki hugged the strange boy. It would be hard to clean that light blue kimono if it got dirty. But as she watched, Rumiko got the sense that Ruki didn't care about her clothes. The girl's eyes were bright, her hair flowing behind her as she spoke excitedly to the boy in Chinese.  
  
"Mother, we're going to go talk outside."  
  
Rumiko just nodded. Ruki led the boy out the door, still smiling. Closing the door behind them Rumiko shook her head. She had to remember that this Ruki wasn't a little girl. It was only natural that this Ruki had some boy crazy about her, even if he was from the streets of China.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruki took Jenrya to her favorite place in the gardens, a small area off to the side surrounding a small pond. Here they were out of view from people in the house.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Were the first words out of Ruki's mouth. Jenrya still hadn't explained that to her.  
  
"To do this."  
  
The boy pulled Ruki to him and kissed her. It felt so good to them both, to be in each other's arms again.  
  
"Jenrya, I missed you so much," Ruki whispered.  
  
"I missed you too Ruki. My father knew that I would go nuts without you and told me to follow you."  
  
"He's a great man, your father."  
  
Jenrya nodded, not really listening to the girl. He was too caught up in her bright violet eyes. He had missed her so much. All those days on the ship, not sure if he would find her. . .  
  
Ruki wrapped her arms around his neck. Why had she ever left him? True, she was happy he was here but his home was China not Japan. Was her home even Japan anymore? Were they meant to be together? Both being from different countries? Sensing something was wrong, Jenrya stepped back from Ruki.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The girl sighed. She couldn't get anything past Jenrya.  
  
"Gomen, it's my fault for making you leave your home." Ruki whispered, bowing her head.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If I hadn't left you would still be in China with your father."  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
"You're wrong Ruki. The day before I left, my father passed on."  
  
Numbly Ruki stood there, staring at her feet. Janyuu Lee was dead? But how could that be? She had just talked to him a few weeks ago, before she had left to get on the ship!  
  
"Ruki-san?"  
  
Jenrya's voice cut through her thoughts. How horrible it must be for him, to lose all his family like that. Migra was the only one left, and he had no clue where she was.  
  
"Gomen nasai Jen-san. I- I didn't know. I- gomen," The girl stuttered.  
  
Senseing her discomfort, Jenrya hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry Ruki-san. It's better that he's gone. With mother, Shuichon and Kenru dead he was so upset. This way, at least he can be happy. Ruki- san, please look at me. You have to believe me. My father wouldn't have lived long with half his family dead because of him. Think, if he had never done that experiment, had never tried to give me powers, they'd still be alive."  
  
"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Ruki asked bitterly. "Half your family Jen-san, half! More actually if you count your father." Tears filled her violet eyes, now dull and depressed.  
  
"Ruki-san . . ."  
  
"Kenru might still be alive if it wasn't for me. I brought you to him, forced you to kill him. If I hadn't he'd still be alive, as would your father."  
  
"If Kenru was still alive I'd be dead." Jenrya pointed out. "My older brother had a hate problem, the world is a better place without him Ruki."  
  
She didn't answer. Jenrya sighed. Reaching over he took hold of her right arm, but she winced and pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ruki still wasn't willing to talk. Jenrya lifted her arma and slipped back the kimono's sleeve. A large gash was cut into Ruki's arm, probably by a whip.  
  
"Ruki-san, why didn't you tell me. . . ?"  
  
Almost instantly the cool sensation of Jenrya's powers shot up the girl's arm. When she looked, the arm was fully healed.  
  
"Ruki, I want to make this my home. I want to start over in Japan. No one but you knows of my power, and I wish to keep it that way. Infact, I have a notion to take up healing like a normal person would."  
  
"So, you want to stay here? You don't mind leaving China?" Ruki asked fearfully.  
  
"I'll miss China, but I would have missed you more." He paused. "How did you get that wound anyways?"  
  
"On the ship coming back. One of the men had a whip."  
  
Jenrya's grey eyes softened. "Ruki-san, I'm sorry. I should have come with you, then no one would have touched you."  
  
The girl shook her head. "I'm fine so don't pity me. I'm the girl who's lived most of her life on the streets, remember?"  
  
"I remember." Jenrya replied with a smile. "Let me guess, I'm the noble who had the soft life, not counting this past year of course . . ."  
  
Ruki giggled. "Yeah, that would be you. I remember when we first met. You were really annoying, you know that?"  
  
"Was I? I thought I was just being persistant."  
  
"No you were annoying, but letting you stay with me is one thing I don't regret."  
  
"Is that because you got free food and didn't need to steal anymore?"  
  
"Maybe," Ruki answered with a grin.  
  
Jenrya laughed, but quickly grew serious again.  
  
"Ruki-san, I really want this to work out."  
  
"Me too Jen-san. It'll be nice to have you in Japan at least, now it all depends how often I can see you."  
  
Reaching over, Jenrya tucked a strand of Ruki's long hair behind her ear.  
  
"It'll work out Ruki-san."  
  
"I know." The girl gazed down at her home. Would her mother consider letting Jenrya stay with them? She'd have to ask when they went inside. Jenrya's lips pressed firmly against her's once more. Ruki dwelled in the moment, before pulling back.  
  
'We've gone through so much together,' she thought. 'What if we had never met? Would either of us still be here?'  
  
"Ruki Makino!" Rumkio's sharp voice came from the house. The two teens gave each other confused looks. Heading back, Ruki saw a healer standing next to her mother.  
  
"You need to be checked dear. Please go inside."  
  
"Checked? What for?"  
  
"For . . . any, street . . . illnesses."  
  
Rumiko hurried her in with the healer in tow. Jenrya didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. Rumiko returned, motioning for him to sit down at the garden bench.  
  
"You love my daughter?"  
  
The boy nodded mutely.  
  
"You're not a street kid are you?"  
  
"No ma'am. My family was actually very well known at the Noble status."  
  
"What are you parents like?"  
  
"They're dead, as are two of my siblings."  
  
Rumkio looked over. "Dead? But I thought you're from a Noble family?"  
  
"I am. My father did something that my older brother, Kenru, didn't agree with so he locked up my father. Then Kenru killed my younger sister and mother, before trying to kill me and my older sister."  
  
"How horrible! But I don't get how you met Ruki through all this. . ."  
  
"I ended up living the past year on the streets. That's were Ruki lived. I kind of annoyed her until she let me stay with her. If it wasn't for Ruki, I'd be dead right now. I owe her my life."  
  
Before Rumiko could question further, the healer returned. The woman asked to speak to Rumiko, telling Jenrya to go see Ruki. The boy made his way down the strange hallway to her room. Ruki stood at the window, just a thin blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"Jenrya?" Her voice was almost fearful. She turned and looked to see if it was him.  
  
"What did the healer say? Are you okay?"  
  
No response. Jenrya walked over to the girl.  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
"She said I'm pregnant, but too weak to have a child. If I do, I'll most likely die." Ruki faced Jenrya, pulling the blanket closer. She had a huge favor she needed to ask of him. "The only way I'd live is if a magicly trained healer could help deliver the child. There are none around that she knows of though. . ."  
  
"So you were hoping I'd help?"  
  
Ruki nodded. "I didn't tell her yet because I wanted to ask you. . ."  
  
Jenrya smiled, his grey eyes shining with love for the girl.  
  
"Of course I'll help Ruki. It will also help me to train for a healing job, plus I'll get to see you."  
  
"Can you go talk to her? I don't think I can do it."  
  
"Sure thing." He kissed her gently. "We'll make it all work Ruki, I promise."  
  
She nodded, not wanting him to let her go. Everything had turned around so quickly. Ruki wasn't prepared for all these changes.  
  
"Ruki, you should dress. If you get a chill that won't help with things."  
  
The girl gazed up at the boy holding her. 'No,' Ruki thought, 'Jenrya and I are no longer kids. We're going to be parents, I hope. He's not a boy and I am not a girl.'  
  
Jenrya rubbed her check with his hand, cupping her chin to kiss her once more.  
  
"Ruki, I love you."  
  
"Jen. . ."  
  
Her voice broke. She didn't deserve any of his love. She hadn't even wanted him to stay with her. She had abandon him - even though she'd returned - and left him in his time of need. Warm hands running up and down her bare back snapped Ruki out of her thoughts.  
  
"Jen-san stop that!" Ruki giggled.  
  
The young man smiled and pulled her in closer.  
  
"Ruki? You in here?"  
  
"Yes mother!"  
  
Ruki gazed up longingly at Jenrya. He'd have to leave soon, but she'd see him again. This time it was for sure. Everything would work out and her and Jenrya would finally each have a true, love filled home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Last update for this story ever ~cries~ Actually, I'm kind of glad to get this one over with. Now I can focus on my other stories! Like, Conflicting Emotions 2 (which I have NOT forgot about), Road Trip and For All Time: Tests (haven't forgot that one either). So check out this short conclusion and as always R/R. Thanks for taking interest in this story. You, the reviewers, are the best!  
  
Note: NO ONE ASK FOR A SQUEAL! I won't make one because everytime I do, I start to have writers block when I need new ideas. Look at how often I get chapters of CE2 or FAT:Tests written, and how short they are! The story line for His Healing Power ends at the bottom of this page.  
  
Archforge: You had to point that out in one of the last chapter, didn't you? Actually, I'm glad you did. You're such a great writer! Okay, I should have mentioned this but when I was writing this story I had in mind that Jen-san learned to like his new way of life better. So, coming to Japan with hardly any cash was his way of starting his own life, dropping the noble status. In one of the last chapters Janyuu had Jenrya pay for Ruki's travel, because they're a rich noble family. I guess I just assumed people would catch on that Jen-san thought differently. Thank you for bringing my attention to that detail! I'll shut up now! ^_^ '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jenrya?"  
  
Ruki's voice was shallow, her breathing heavy and labored. The man at her side gave her hand a squeeze before going back to work. The woman let out a yelp, and Jenrya's teacher, the town healer, instucted him to give Ruki another wave of comfort.  
  
"The child is here," The old healer whispered, just so Jenrya could hear.  
  
The man stood and took the small baby. He listened for breathing, hardly finding any signs. He concentrated on his healing power, willing the child in his arms to live. Slowly the child's breathing became steady, and the infant began to cry. Someone touched Jenrya's arm, taking the child from him. His next task was the woman in the bed.  
  
"Ruki-san?"  
  
He knelt on the ground beside the bed and took her hands once more.  
  
"J-Jen i-is the-the c-child. . ."  
  
"The child is fine Ruki-san, don't worry." He rubbed her fingers, gazing into her violet eyes. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"J-just fine." Ruki managed to choke out, but her eyes betray her.  
  
Jenrya closed his grey eyes, holding her hands tighter.  
  
'Please live Ruki-san, I don't know what I'd do without you.' The man thought.  
  
He dug down deep inside himself, calling for all his power to aid him. All sounds of the world were shut off, all he heard was Ruki's broken breathing. Jenrya willed his strength into her. She had to live.  
  
Ruki felt Jenrya's power flood her body. The cool tingle spread through her in waves. Gradually she began to feel better, although still exhausted. Finally Jenrya was convinced she'd be okay. He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thank you Jen-san."  
  
Ruki's violet eyes fluttered closed as she rested. The child would need her later. Jenrya left the room and followed the cries of his new child. The old healer sat in the kitchen, bathing the infant and checking it over. Rumiko was lighting a fire, her gaze rising when Jenrya entered.  
  
"Is she . . ."  
  
"Ruki will be fine."  
  
He took a seat next to his teacher.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a girl. She'll be quite healthy I think, with proper care. Same with her mother. I want you to stay here for a few days and tend to them. I'll check in, but they're your family." She handed Jenrya the baby girl. "Take care of them. We'll continue your training when the mother is well."  
  
"Thank you." Jenrya held the child, wrapping her in a small pink blanket. "You're a miricle" he whispered to the sleeping baby. "And we're blessed to have you." The man kissed her tiny nose, resulting in a squeal from his daughter. Jenrya smiled.  
  
'It's funny how things turned out in the end. Not even two years ago I met Ruki, now we have a child and I'm being properly trained. Back then, I would have thought this life was the pits, but I really am blessed. Father, Mother, Shuichon I miss you dearly and will never forget you. Kenru, I wish we could have worked things out. You were my brother, I respected you more than you'll ever know. And Migra, where ever you are, I love you sister.'  
  
Jenrya gazed around the dimly lit room. This child, Ruki and Rumiko were his family now. He looked back at the child.  
  
'And you I love as well.'  
  
His daughter stopped crying and giggled. Jenrya could only give her a loving gaze because he knew this was only the beginning for them all. 


End file.
